Bliss
by Forever Jasmine
Summary: Harry and Hermione live together at 20. They have great jobs and supportive friends. What happens when past loves and job opportunities come on their way? Will they be able to overcome them?
1. A Surprise Message

**I'm going to try harder with longer chapters and more angst and suspense. If you review, I'll update faster among your requests.**

**;) DISCLAIMER**

**This is a Harry/Hermione love story so if you don't like the pairing, don't read! Also there will be Ron/Luna eventually throughout. That is if you give me some great feedback!**

* * *

It was nightfall. The full moon was out, the stars arranged in some strange pattern that Harry found fascinating. As he looked up at the night sky, he thought about his past. He thought about defeating Voldemort, the first day he realized he was a wizard, and it was only then that he had realized his true, deep feelings for Hermione Jean Granger. The two now live together, both 20 years old, in a simple house by the riverside. Harry finally got his job as an Auror and Hermione shines in her major-which led to her job at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures; both see each other a lot at the Ministry during the day and satisfy their needs for each other at night.

He had had a great day, so he decided.

"Harry?"

The sound of his name had the former Chosen One turn around. Hermione herself stood in the doorway. Just seeing her made him smile.

She smiled back at him. "Dinner's ready." She held out her hand. Harry took his invitation with no hesitation and followed her inside to the kitchen. He sat at the kitchen table as she went to the stove.

"Coffee?" She asked.

"Yes, please." He took off his jacket. Hermione placed his coffee and plate in front of him, both hot and ready. And, equally, it smelled good in welcome. She sat down with her own across from him.

"So how was work?" She asked him casually with a soft smile.

"Slow." He admitted after a while. "Ron and I haven't caught anyone yet."

Ron Weasley, their long time best friend, was an Auror as well and they often take the same cases together. And even up to this day, there were still Death Eaters on the loose, such as Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback. It worried Harry that much that he almost regretted being away from Hermione when he had to. Of course Ron helps him through it by joking about how it's healthy to get away for a away from your lady every once in a while. Harry himself couldn't help but chuckle about that. Everyone wasn't perfect. He and Hermione sometimes argue but they always talked it out. That was one of the many things he loved about Hermione. She couldn't lie that smoothly-he knew her too well.

"No one?" Hermione wasn't surprised. She knew how hard he worked and couldn't blame him. "Interesting...Maybe better luck tomorrow?"

"You said that yesterday." Harry pointed out with a chuckle. "So how was yours?"

"It was good. We had a lot of animals checked today..." And she babbled on. Any other guy would grow bored and tired of her in under a minute. But not Harry. He caught on to every word and every detail. Actually, he discovered how good of a listener he was-despite the grades he got at Hogwarts compared to hers.

"...but overall, my day was slow as well-since I didn't get a chance to see you at all..." Her voice trailed off when she noticed the was he looking at her. "Why're you looking at me like that?"

"W-what?" He sat up a little more. "I was staring? Sorry..."

"Where you listening?"

"Of course I was listening. You most recently said one of your co-workers nearly got burned by a stray Horntail Dragon." He smiled at her surprised reaction.

"Well then..." She smiled back at him. "I guess you were paying attention." Her eyes darted to the phone, her eyebrows lowering by quite a bit.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked in concern.

"We have 3 messages. 1 is especially for you."

"What're you talking about?"

Hermione got up and leaned against the counter as she pressed PLAY on the answer machine.

_"You have 3 new messages." _Came the robotic voice followed by a beep.

_"Hi, it's me!" _Came Luna's voice, happy as ever. _"I just wanted to check up on you two! Make sure to call back! I want to hear from you! Bye!"_

Another beep.

"_Hey, Harry. Hermione." _Came Ron's voice afterwards. "_I know you're probably busy. Just wanted to say hi...oh, and Harry, Bellatrix's case needs to be in order. We need to check her files. See ya mate."_

Another beep.

_"Um...hello, is this Harry?_" Harry's heart did a little flip when he recognized the shaky voice of Cho Chang. "_Hi, er, it's me-Cho Chang? I was wondering if you could help me with some files at the Ministry? That'll be great...Er...Bye-bye."_

"_End of Messages." _Came the robotic voice again.

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Erm..." Harry didn't meet her eyes. "Well then."

Hermione walked off to their room with a little "Hmph!". Harry followed her.

"Hermione?" He asked in a croak. He cleared his throat as she sat down on the foot of the bed, watching him. "Are you jealous or something?"

"Does it look it? I'm not jealous!" She protested quickly.

"Hermione..." Harry started. "You know there's nothing going on between me and Cho."

"I know that but...I think she still has a thing for you...I mean..." Her voice dropped to a murmur. "Who _wouldn't_...want...?" She didn't finish.

Harry sighed. "How do you think I feel, Hermione? You can't imagine how many guys look at you. And no matter how many times I would want to jinx them, I don't. Because I trust you and I know you love me as much as I love you."

They shared a long, tense, but sweet gaze until Hermione stood up and walked towards him. He wrapped his arms around her as she buried her face in his chest.

"Okay..." She mumbled. "I believe you."

"Good." He kissed her on the forehead, then her nose, then softly on the lips. She kissed him back before sighing after a moment.

Harry frowned in confusion.

She weaved her fingers through his hair. "It's time for another haircut."


	2. A Good Haircut

Harry stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom as he watched Hermione cut his hair. He really didn't mind it at all. It wasn't even a surprise. This is just one of those things Hermione "feels like she has to do without magic". Even with magic, he liked it when she did it. No one did it but Hermione, and he wants it to stay that way. He watched how precise she was with her movements and how careful she handled certain areas. She made sure nothing was uneven or messy. That was one of her specialties. He chuckled at the thought.

"What's funny?" He heard her soft voice barely whisper.

"Nothing." He told her with a smirk.

"What're you thinking about?"

Her tone was low; careful. Harry wondered if she was still bothered by Cho's call.

"I'm just wondering how you're the best at everything you do."

He felt her pause. Then he heard breathless laughter.

"Harry, I'm not the best at everything. You were the leader of Dumbledore's Army, remember?" She recalled.

The mention of Dumbledore didn't hurt Harry as much as it used to.

"I wasn't the top of the class though." He said.

She shrugged.

Silence followed after that.

* * *

"All done." Hermione announced as she reached up on her tiptoes to kiss his hair before manually cleaning up the hairs.

"Hermione, let me." Harry offered after thinking _Accio wand_. His wand was already in his hand as she turned to face him. And with a wave of it, the mess was cleaned up. Harry, satisfied with himself, leaned back on the sink.

Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry noticed she was wearing pajamas like he was. She contrasted well with his whites and dark blues. She wore two tank tops-one white, the other baby blue underneath, and matching blue shorts that stopped a little below her butt. Her clothing made it show how petite and perfect she was to him...

She stepped closer to him, causing him to loose his train of thought. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed him. His arms wrapped around her as he kissed her back. The two got absorbed into the slow kiss. Harry reached behind her and slid the ponytail out of her hair. Hermione let out a soft sigh.

"I missed you." Hermione told him.

"I missed you, too." Harry replied against her lips.

She pulled away by an inch; he rested his forehead on hers.

"These days are too long." She whispered to him.

"And these nights are too short." He whispered back, holding her tighter.

"What're we gonna do..?"

She pulled away and lead the way to the bedroom, which was just outside the bathroom. They both got in bed and snuggled close as Harry turned off the lights with a another flick of his wand. He took off his glasses and put them on the bedside table next to the lamp.

He kissed her softly on the head.

"Goodnight." Hermione whispered.

"Goodnight, Hermione." Harry whispered back. His lips decended on hers gently. She embraced him back in the night.

The sound of the rain calmed them enough to drift off into a deep sleep.

* * *

When Hermione woke up to go to work, she couldn't.

Harry's arms tightened from around her.

"Stay." He uttered.

"Harry, I can't afford a day off..." She complained quietly, though she so badly wanted to agree with him.

"Yes you can." He slurred.

"Harry..."

"Stay." He repeated.

"I can't." She kissed his shoulder, then his neck, then his cheek.

"You want to." He smiled sheepishly.

"I..." She had opened her mouth to object but didn't. He was right.

"Please..." His eyes opened as he begged with longing in his voice. "Please, Hermione. Stay here...Stay here and be with me."

She bit her lip. She was going to be late if she didn't move now...

"I'm not going to work today either." He pointed out sleepily.

Hermione still didn't answer; her heart felt like it was pounding in her ears.

"You've been working so hard..." He gazed at her. "You deserve a break."

She was halfway on top of him in his arms; being there felt special. Hermione knew she couldn't resist him.

"I guess I do, don't I?" She sighed lightly.

He smiled in approval.

"But we're both going to be in trouble for not showing up because I gave in." She teased.

"Skrew them." He muttered with a joking edge.

"Ha-rry!" She smiled at him.

"Kidding..." He pulled her even closer to him.

"I knew that."

"Of _course_ you did." He was almost on the edge of sarcasm.

Hermione giggled as she traced her finger down to his chest. "Please tell me we'll be doing _more_ than staying in bed?

"What do you want to do then?"

"You're the one who convinced me..." She noted.

"Hmm...I never knew I could."

"You convinced me to stay home the last time."

"I did."

"Yeah, but that was right after we-" Hermione stopped then, a rosey blush rising to her cheeks.

Harry then remembered _exactly_ what she was talking about. He can be very convincing when he's like _that..._

He touched her hot cheek with his index finger. "A lot of things happen when you're in that state I'll admit...But-" He then smiled a little. "-we're not having sex, now are we?"

Hermione, for the first time in a long time, stood herself corrected.


	3. Harry, I Think I Might Like Luna

Harry took a long, hot shower. He needed it too.

The burning water was almost like a feeling of a certain rush, as if he finished a Quidditch match with the win. He shuddered, but it was a shudder of pleasure. One of relief. He had Hermione all to himself today and he felt strangely confident, as if he could convince her to do many other things. That way he could surprise her more often...

He found her in the kitchen with the phone at her ear.

"You did?" Said Hermione. "What did you do?" Pause. "He-?...Wow, Luna..."

Harry rolled his eyes as he went to the fridge for a snack.

_Girls..._ He thought.

"That's so like him!" Giggle. "He's been doing that for as long as Harry and I have been together...No, he wasn't jealous at the time...Remember Lavender?" Another giggle. "I know, right?" Another pause. "Well, I'm happy for you...I guess...So do you think you have a little crush on him?..." Hermione gasped. "You could've told me this a LONG time ago...Yeah...right...mhmmm...yeah, I know how you feel. Been there, done that...Oh, okay! Good luck! Bye, Luna!"

Hermione hung up and saw the look of confusion on Harry's face.

"Turns out Luna saw Ron today." She told him.

"She did?"

"Mhmm. Sounds like we're not the only ones taking off work today."

Harry smiled. "So what were you two talking about? I couldn't really get it..."

"Harry," she laughed quietly, "if you were listening, you could've tried a little harder. I'm a girl, remember?"

"What, you thought I didn't know that?" Harry joked.

Hermione wrapped her arms around him. "They sort of ran into each other at the grocery store. They got to talking and she told me she might like him."

"Luckily Ron's single at the moment." Harry leaned in and pecked her on the lips.

"Yeah...Too bad he never noticed. She's been crushing on him since 5th year. She had always kept it quiet. I never really got how she couldn't step up and tell him."

"Maybe it's because he dated Lavendar in our 6th year and everyone thought the reason why he broke up with her because he loved you."

She rolled her eyes. "We were secretly dating then...Remind me why we kept it a secret?"

"Does _Rita Skeeter_ ring a bell?"

Hermione frowned. "Yes. She actually works on the _same floor _as me and she's STILL asking me those dumb questions."

"What did you tell her?" Harry asked curiously.

"I told her that, yes, we were dating. But I didn't tell her anything else. I don't want our business in the Daily Prophet." She shuddered quietly.

He rubbed her back soothingly. "Trust me-that will _never_ happen."

Hermione smiled up at him. It only took him a few years and now she was a head shorter than him. He was perfect. At least in her own personal definition.

"I think I know what I want to do today." She noted.

"And what's that?" asked Harry.

"We should see Ron." She leaned up and kissed him. "I haven't seen him in a while."

"That's a good idea."

* * *

Casually clothed, Harry and Hermione Disapparated, hand in hand. They were at Ron's house in the next second.

Ron lived in an earthy, 2 story cabin. His porchlight was on, though it was in the middle of a cloudy day. Hermione, though she also worked at the Ministry like Harry and Ron, doesn't see Ron because she has to be in certain areas of the Ministry itself. She also pushes herslef into working too hard sometimes. This is why Harry convinces her to take a break sometimes. She was an all natural work-a-holic-and she got paid for it. Harry worked almost as hard as she does but he can't get as advanced as she does, and, to himself, he probably never will.

Harry knocked on the door.

"Ron?" Hermione called, opening the door.

Ron came down the steps as they walked in.

"Harry! Hermione!" He bounded forward and hugged his best friends.

"Hi, Ron." Hermione kissed him on the cheek. "How are you?"

"You know- the usual." He released them. "I see Harry convinced you to take a day off, huh?" Ron high-fived Harry behind her back.

"Yeah." She rolled her eyes.

Ron lead the way to the living room. He sat down in his recliner while Harry and Hermione sat on the loveseat.

"Luna called." Hermione said, casually.

Ron's eyes lit up. "She did?"

Hermione giggled. "Yeah."

"What did she say?"

"She said how you two ran into each other and stuff, that's all." She looked around. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall to your right or upstairs-first door on the left."

"Thanks."

Once Hermione was out of earshot, Ron got up and was back with something in his hand.

He lowered his voice.

"You should've _seen_ her today, mate." He told Harry. "I've NEVER seen Luna like that before."

"Like what?"

"Look-" He handed over the photo. Harry looked at the moving photo and smiled a little.

Luna and Ron stood there, laughing and smiling in the photo. It was a closeup. Ron looked the way he usually did, but Luna's appearance surprised him a little. Her hair was in a side ponytail, she wore black eyeshadow, and a t-shirt that hugged her just enough to make out her cute curves. Harry then knew one of the things she and Hermione had in common.

"Wow." He finally said. "She looks...-"

"Beautiful, right?" Ron's voice came out almost dreamy as he looked at the photo, too.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You like her?"

"Maybe...I don't know. She sort of...surprised me today. I didn't know I was that funny."

"You made her laugh?"

"Yep. Weird, right?"

"Not really. I can see why you might think you like her. She's a very likeable person."

"Hey-Luna's mine. You've got Hermione-back off."

Ron was joking but he meant it. And Harry knew it, too. He chuckled.

"Don't worry." Harry held up his hands. "Luna's all yours."

Ron took the photo and looked at it.

"You know, you should tell her how you feel." Harry told him.

"I should?"

"Yeah. How about this-you, me, Hermione, and Luna are having a double date. Tonight. We'll go somewhere."

Ron thought about it for a second. "_Sounds_ like a good idea..."

"Do you know how to reach her?"

"Doesn't Hermione?"

"Doesn't Hermione what?"

Hermione herself walked in the room. Harry walked up to her.

"Ron might think he likes Luna." He told her. "So I thought maybe the four of us could go on a double date tonight."

Hermione beamed. "Really? Where?"

"I don't know." He smiled back at her.

"Oh, this is going to be great! I have to call-"

"Tell her we're just having _dinner_, Hermione." Ron cut in as he walked up to them. "Just _dinner_ and nothing else."

"Wh-?"

"I don't want to push her too much. I don't even know if the girl likes me or-"

"Oh my _gosh_, Ron, you don't know?"

"Know what?"

She took his broad shoulders and shook him as she spoke. "Lu-na-likes-you!"

Ron smiled, his ears turning red. "She does?"

"Of_ course_ she does! She's been _liking_ you since our fifth year!" She released him and turned to Harry. "Since we're just going to _dinner_, then it _mustn't_ be fancy. Just a _casual _restaurant..."

"Erm...Hermione?" Said Harry after exchanging a confused glance with Ron. "We have to _ask_ her first before we plan, don't we?"


	4. A Girl Named Julie and a Little Jealousy

Luna couldn't be happier when Hermione called her around 6.

"...so I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come with us to get something to eat?" Hermione had said.

"Of course! Is...is Ron coming?"

"Yeah, he's coming. Do you want to meet us there?"

"Sure! See you soon!"

* * *

Ron sat on the couch in Harry and Hermione's house. He had been listening to Hermione's phone conversation and took it as good news.

"Luna's coming." Said Hermione as she passed him. Ron noticed she wore a white halter top, dark jeans, and brown boots that overlapped them to her knees. Her hair was supported in a messy ponytail.

"Lookin' good, Hermione!" He called after her with a goofy grin.

"Thanks, Ron!" She called back.

Hermione walked into the bedroom. "Harry? Are you ready yet?"

Harry turned around to face her as he put on his white shirt. "Just about." He reached over and grabbed his jacket before putting it on. "Luna's meeting us?"

"Yes."

"LET'S GOOOOO!" Ron bellowed impatiently.

"WE'RE **COMING**, RON!" Hermione yelled back before smiling at Harry.

Harry smiled, pressing his lips to keep himself from laughing. "C'mon."

They walked out of their room and met Ron as he stood.

"Impatient much?" Hermione asked smartly as Harry took her hand.

Ron's ears turned red as he got a good grip on her arm. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

They Disapparated, and for a moment, as always, Harry felt the air suck out of him. Then that feeling was gone when his feet hit land.

The three stood in front of a quiet restuarant. There were tables with candles on the outside and looked calm and not very busy. Harry and Hermione come here sometimes for their own enjoyment. It really sets the mood when you think about it...

Ron released Hermione's arm as he looked around.

"Wow...This is cool." He said.

Harry saw a glimpse of familiar blonde hair. "Hey, there's Luna." He pointed her out as she saw them and walked up to them.

"Hi, Hermione!" She and Hermione hugged.

"Hi, Luna!" Said Hermione.

"Glad you made it." Said Harry as he hugged Luna too.

"Hi, Ron!" Luna hugged him, making his ears redden again.

"Hi, Luna. Er..." Ron tried to think of something else to say.

_"Compliment her."_ Harry mouthed to him.

"Um...You look nice." Ron told Luna, though it almost sounded like a question.

Luna wore a floral yellow shirt that stopped right below her butt, a jean skirt, and yellow flats. Her hair was up in half a ponytail.

"Thanks." She smiled up at him before looking at the three of them. "Shall we go then?"

"Ladies first?" Harry held the entrance door open.

Hermione smiled at him. "Thank you, Harry."

Luna followed her, and Ron followed Luna. Harry was the last to follow.

"Showoff." Ron muttered to him.

Harry smiled.

"How many?" Asked the lady at the front desk.

"Four." Harry answered.

She got four menues.

"This way please."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Luna followed the lady outside to a candlelit table. Harry sat down, Hermione sat down next to him, Luna sat next to her, and Ron sat next to Luna at the end.

"Your waitress will be right with you." The lady said. "I hope you have a wonderful evening."

She left without another word.

"Well she was nice." Said Hermione in a sarcastic tone.

Luna giggled.

"What's this rubbish?" Ron demanded as he looked at his menu.

"Erm...Ron?" Said Luna. "I think you would understand it a bit better if you weren't holding it upside down."

As she said so, she turned his menu the right way.

"Thanks." Ron muttered.

Harry held his menu out in front of his face so no one would see him laughing.

"He's so nervous." Hermione whispered to him as the waitress walked up to them.

The waitress looked 20, maybe 21. She had dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and pale skin. She was very thin with a heart-shaped face.

"Good evening, everyone. My name is Julie and I'll be your server for this evening." Her tone was friendly with no sign of pressure. "Is there something I can get you to drink?" She turned to Ron as she asked this, the flirtation leaking easily through her voice.

Ron didn't notice.

"Yeah...I'll have the um...I'll just have a butterbeer."

Julie turned to Harry. She noticed Hermione's eyes tighten out of the corner of her eye and asked carefully. "And you, sir?"

"Firewhisky for me." Harry said without looking at her.

"Ma'am?" She turned to Hermione.

"Sweet tea, please." Hermione said, her lips pressing ever so slightly.

Julie finally turned to Luna, who had been looking at her coldly since she approached, and smiled tightly at her. "And _you_?"

"Lemonade." Luna said flatly.

Julie frowned. "Be right out."

She left quickly.

"Did you _see_ her?" Hermione demanded in nearly a whisper. "I mean did you _see_ her?"

"Apparently she saw you as more of a threat." Said Harry. "No offense, Luna."

"None taken." Luna answered as she looked through her menu.

FirRon looked up from his own and saw the bothered look on everyone's faces.

"Am I missing something?" He questioned.

Hermione and Luna just stared at him in disbelief; Luna's stare was somehow more gentle.

"Um, Ron?" Harry spoke for them, so he silently decided to himself. "Did you not see the waitress? The way she was looking at you?"

"Not really...Should I have?"

"That's what _she _wants." Luna murmered quietly.

Ron frowned in confusion. "She does?"

Harry and Hermione nodded.

"Well then." Ron shrugged. "Too bad for her."

"Why?" Luna asked.

"I'm not giving her the satisfaction, you know? Not really my type..."

"Then what _is_ your type?"

Ron looked over at her. Her eyes flashed with curiosity, but somehow gentle and at ease. Both didn't loose eye contact until Julie walked up with their drinks.

"Firewhisky...Sweet tea...Lemonade...and Butterbeer." She set them down as she said it. "Now what would you like to order for tonight?"

Once again, she turned to Ron flirtatiously, and this time he noticed.

"The rib rack for me." He said without looking at her. An idea popped in his head, and he was going to risk embarassing himself. "What about you, Luna, love?"

As he wrapped his arm around Luna, her eyes widened more than usual, but she caught on in an instant as soon as they made eye contact.

"I'll have the ravioli, please." She answered naturally.

Julie stiffened but turned to Hermione.

"Me too." She said.

"And I'll have the spaghetti bolognese." Harry added quickly.

"Your food will be right out in just a moment." Julie flounced off.

"That was _brilliant_, Ron!" Hermione complimented as soon as she was out of earshot.

"Bloody brilliant." Said Harry. "Well done."

Ron looked over at Luna. "Do you think she bought it?"

"It seemed convincing..." Luna blushed. "Should we keep it up whenever she comes back?"

"I guess...Do you want to?"

"It depends. Is she bothering you of some sort?"

"Sort of."

She smiled at him. "Then I'm in."

"Cool." He laughed dryly.

"Oh, and since she's gone..."

"Yeah?"

"Of course I don't mind, but I was wondering when you were going to take your arm off from around me."

"Oh." Ron yanked his arm away.

"Just to make it more convincing..." Luna continued. "You might want to put your arm around my waist instead."

"Er...okay?" He did what he was told, not noticing how much he had closed the space between them or the blush that rose to her cheeks.

"Now, occasionally, I might do this." She rested her head on his shoulder. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all." Ron's ears reddened again.

"Also, there should be moments where you hold my hand, or maybe kiss me-"

"Wh-?"

"-on the cheek. Or forehead, which ever you prefer." She kept on as if he didn't speak. "But you wouldn't want to push it-because girls have this, well, 'sense'."

"'Sense'?"

"They know if you're faking."

"Was Julie...?"

"Not really. You did a good job there."

She inhaled the scent that came off his skin, hoping he didn't notice.


	5. Never Been Kissed

Ron nodded slowly. "Okay..."

"Would you like to practice now?" Luna asked quietly.

Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise. Hermione smiled a little.

"What do you think she means by practice?" Harry murmured.

Hermione shrugged. "I'll guess we'll just have to see now won't we?" She murmured back.

"Practice?" Ron's voice rose two octaves.

Luna nodded.

"I thought we were already practicing!" He said in exasperation.

"I know, and you're doing wonderfully! But...I'm actually talking about...you know..." She blushed.

Ron understood. "Oh...the er...kissing part."

Luna nodded. Ron looked over at Harry and Hermione for help.

"Erm...Luna? I think Ron wants to know what_ kind _of kiss you're talking about..." Said Harry.

"There's a certain way you should kiss a girl, Ron." Hermione concluded knowingly. "For example, if you're alone, then it depends. But it doesn't matter how much you snog, just as long as you'll be able to cuddle-"

"_Cuddle?" _Ron cut in.

"Let her finish, Ron." Said Harry.

"Anyway," concluded Hermione," when you're in a place like this, you'd might want to keep the snogging to a minimum. You know, maybe a peck on the cheek, or a soft kiss on the lips. But if you really want to kiss her, you make sure it's nice and slow. I don't think any girl wants to be thrashed around at a low-lit dinner."

"Unless you're desperate." Harry added.

Ron blinked.

"I think he would like a demonstration." said Luna.

"No I don't!" Ron objected. "Why would I-"

He then shut his mouth. He was a little bit curious though. It's been so long since he's kissed someone...

"Go ahead..." He muttered.

Hermione turned over to Harry.

"Do you want me to...just give you a small kiss or...?" He questioned.

"It doesn't matter. Just as long as Ron gets the concept..." She answered simply.

"Oh...okay then."

Harry leaned in slowly, his hand at the back of her neck, halfway into her hair. Ron watched as Hermione's head tilted a little to the side. Their lips met.

_Which side? _Ron thought frantically. _Does Luna go left and I go right? Or is it the other way around? Wait- dammit that's the same side! But where do I lean? Do I touch her? What if we bump noses?_

_FOCUS, man, FOCUS! It's just a fake date!_

_Wait, now she's looking at me. Is that a good thing?_

_Wait-NO-she's looking at you like you're crazy._

_What's the big deal? She looks at everyone like that!_

_Those big dreamy eyes..._

_STOP LOOKING AT HER LIKE AN IDIOT! Just SMILE BACK!_

_Whoah-she's smiling back at me?_

_I swear I need a therapist. Otherwise it's just a man thing..._

Ron thought of this for 5 seconds, which was then when his two friends' lips parted.

Besides his thoughts, he WAS paying attention.

_Eyes closed. Kiss soft. Hold, don't grip._

"Got it." He said before turning to Luna. "Erm...you got it, right?"

"I think so. I've never kissed anyone before."

His mouth dropped. _"What?"_

"I said I've never kissed anyone."

_"Why?"_

"Because..." She looked down at the table. "no guy ever wanted to kiss anyone like 'Loony Lovegood'. Even when we left Hogwarts...there was no one who wanted to..."

Ron frowned.

"I'll understand, Ronald. You don't have to kiss me if you don't want to." She continued sadly.

He shook his head. "No...I want to...I _want_ to kiss you."

Her eyes brightened a little. "You do?"

"Yeah. You deserve a good first kiss." He smiled, then swallowed nervously as both of their faces fell.

He remembered what Harry told him a year ago...

_"It's actually natural for your smiles to fall." Harry had said. "That means that you're actually about to kiss."_

_"Did that happen with you and Hermione?" Ron had asked him._

_"It did for our first kiss. One minute we're talking, the next we're laughing...Then we ended up kissing."_

"Ron?" Luna said quietly.

"Hmm?" Ron replied.

She leaned forward and lowered her voice to a whisper.

"I don't want to do this here. I've always wanted it to be somewhere...private?" She whispered in his ear.

He nodded before standing.

"Excuse us for sec." He said to Harry and Hermione.

Unexpectantly, he held out his hand. Luna automatically took it. He led the way before Disapparating with her.

He didn't go far. He aimed for the lake that was down the block from the restaurant.

"Is this good?" He asked nervously, looking down at their interwined hands.

Luna nodded before turning around to face him.

"You sure you want to do this?" She asked as the moonlight shined down on the two of them.

"Positive." He reassured her.

Luna bit her lip. "I don't know...Many guys tend to...-" Her voice trailed off when he took a small step forward towards her.

"Luna... I'm _not _one of those guys." He said, gazing down at her. "You're beautiful, okay? Any guy would be lucky enough to have you. If they don't like you, who cares? That's _their_ loss. I'm here because I _care_. I would've never came on this date if it wasn't for you. If it wasn't for you, I would _probably_ be sitting at home being a couch potato by now. If I had a choice, I would want to spend the rest of the night with you. I wouldn't care what we'd do because I'd want to be in your prescence. I would hold you _all night _if I could. I would love and protect you and keep you safe. If I was yours, and no one else's, it would make me the happiest man in the world. Out of all women, _you're_ the only one who caught my eye. _You're_ the only one who I'd want to see when I wake up in the morning._ You're _the one who I'd do anything for because _you're _the only one I love."

Luna's mouth almost dropped.


	6. Ron's Mind

Later on that night with Harry and Hermione...

"How do you think it went with Luna?" Harry asked as he and Hermione got ready for bed. "Did you think Ron told her how he felt?"

"I don't know." Hermione answered, thoughtful. "They seemed rather happy when they got back..."

He started to take off his shirt (then pants) before walking towards the drawer. He slid on his nightpants, then walked over to Hermione and began helping her with her shirt. She noticed his fingers lingering on certain places on her skin and smiled a little.

"I can do it myself." She told him quietly as he took off her shirt.

"I know." A small smile played on his lips as he got down to his knees and unbuttoned her pants. He left a trail of soft kisses around her navel as he slid them down her legs. She stepped out of them. Then unexpectantly, he picked her up, bridal style, and carried her to the bed. "Not to put anything on strongly-" He continued as he laid her down; she giggled as he did so. "But do you mind if I dress you?" He kissed her forehead, then her two cheeks, then even softer on her lips.

She shook her head slowly. He smiled.

Getting up, he went to the drawer, this time getting out his favorite night clothes on her. Carrying the familiar white and blue clothing, he returned to where Hermione lay.

First, he started with her shorts. As he guided them up her legs, he kissed them repeatedly, slowing down as he did so. He saw her close her eyes and bite her lip. He smiled and continued with that before putting on both of the shirts.

He smiled mischieviously as he looked down at her, feeling like an immature 14 year old again when he looked at her cleavage. With a sigh, he leaned down and kissed her again.

"Why bother putting my clothes on?" Hermione murmured breathlessly with a smile as he picked her up a little to carry her back against the headboards for a more comfortable position. "Because I think we both know you're going to take them off."

* * *

"Thanks for walking me home." Said Luna as she and Ron walked up to her door. "You didn't have to."

"I want to." Said Ron. "I wanted to make sure you got home safely."

"But I _am_ safe, Ronald." She smiled up at him. "At least, that's how I feel. When I'm with you."

He smiled.

She fiddled with her keys, looking at them. "Well...I guess I better...get inside..."

He nodded, rocking back and forth on his heels. "Yeah...you, er, do that."

He started to back away when Luna got her door open.

"R-Ronald?" Her voice slightly shook.

Ron turned back to her. "Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Luna bit her lip, then took a hesitant step forward. "You know how you told me about how you felt about me before we kissed?"

Ron's ears reddened as he nodded. "What about it?"

She reached out and took his hand, stepping even closer to him.

"Are we...?" She whispered. "Are we...you know...?"

"Together?"

Luna's cheeks turned pink. She nodded.

"Well...erm..." Ron's ears reddened. "Do...do you want to be?"

Luna hesitated, wondering how her response to that could go so many different ways on so many levels. But she just smiled, and gave him a slow nod, not realizing that Ron's heart nearly jumped out of his chest.

He smiled back at her. "Cool."

_Nice going, Sherlock._ He cursed himself silently.

_Wait, her mouth is moving..._

_What did she just say?_

"Ron?"

He blinked. "What? Oh, sorry. What did you say?"

"I said do you want to sleep with me? Maybe?"

_She means **sleeping**_**. **Came Harry's distant voice from inside of his head. _She's not talking about having sex._

"I knew that." Ron murmured outloud.

"Knew what?"

"Oh-sorry, Luna. I was just...talking to myself. Yeah-that's it..." He then remembered what she asked. Yes, the burning question. "Sure. Yeah, I'll...sleep...here..."


End file.
